


Unrealistic

by pneumono



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mention of the rest of the cast - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumono/pseuds/pneumono
Summary: “Look at this, tiny thing on display.” Tal drawls, giving him a lopsided smile like he can’t decide whether to pity him or be entertained.





	Unrealistic

Sam tests the bonds that press the soles of his feet together, keep him in a light butterfly position that doesn’t put too much strain on his legs. Loose though they are, the ropes hold fast. Of course - it’s Taliesin, whose ropework could be better?

Well, a few people are definitely  _ on par _ . 

  
  


“Squirming already?” hums Taliesin as he perches on the end of the bed, one leg swung over onto the bed. His eyes are very blue, Sam notices, and very  _ not _ looking away from his cock. This just makes Sam twist about more.

Taliesin chuckles at him, an undercurrent of pure meanness in the sound that makes Sam shudder. Gradually, he slides further onto the bed, until he’s sitting in front of Sam, legs out to the side. So nonchalant for the situation.

“Look at this, tiny thing on display.” Tal drawls, giving him a lopsided smile like he can’t decide whether to pity him or be entertained. Sam sighs audibly as he reaches out to run the pad of his finger down his cock, slowly and the stimulation barely there - then he flicks it gently; but it’s enough to have Sam biting back a whimper.

”Smallest I’ve ever seen.” Taliesin presses his palm against the side of Sam’s cock, wrapping his hand around the entirety of it in an agonisingly slow pace. Sam looks up at Taliesin’s face, hopes it’ll distract him from how flawlessly humiliated he feels.

It does absolutely nothing, because - Tal’s palm is so warm, covering his pathetic cock, his fingers delightful as they rub against his foreskin.

“Ahhff - fuck.” Sam curses as he tries to jerk his hips upward, fuck up into Tal’s easy grip.

Taliesin laughs again, and slaps his cock, hand firm and eliciting a cry from Sam. He arches his back, pulls against his bonds.

” _ Manners _ , Sam. God, can your pathetic cock really make you feel so good that you misbehave?” Tal scolds, slapping his length again three times - much lighter, but in quick succession.

It’s electric, the sensation, and he’s hooked on it already.

But Tal goes back to enveloping Sam’s dick in his hand, not moving, almost daring him to reach into his grip again.

”Y- mmmm - Tal-“

”Shush, Sam, there’s a good boy.” 

It’s borderline annoying how quick that gets Sam to shut up.

Taliesin squeezes Sam’s cock in his hand.

”You’ve easily got the smallest cock out of all of us, you know. Me, Matt, Liam — Travis goes without saying, doesn’t he?” he tells him, just rubbing his thumb over the head, smirking as Sam tries his hardest not to wriggle too much.

”You’re probably thinking about that now. Us. You couldn’t do anything with this, so we’d just use your mouth, pass you round until you’ve made up for how worthless your dick is.”

Sam can’t help but fantasise now, imagining it, him on the floor with everyone else sitting down on the sofa. God, if the girls were there too, Marisha and Laura and Ashley, just  _ watching _ him get passed around and desperately compensating for his tiny dick. Maybe they’d get curious and pull him between their legs, talk about how they could actually fuck all the others in the room, unlike Sam - his pretty dick’s not big enough.

It takes him a while to realise he’s been trying to jerk his hips up again, trying to fuck the circle of Taliesin’s hand and he’s  _ allowing _ him, not slapping his silly little cock or anything, and he’s going to  _ cum _ -

Sam almost sobs out his release, drowning out another of Tal’s intoxicating chuckles as he spills over his knuckles. He can’t stop repeating that idea over and over in his head as he jerks up into his hand. Something in the very back of his mind tells him it might not be so unrealistic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308909) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken)


End file.
